VOY Season 6 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in the sixth season of . A * Ian Abercrombie as Milo * Jeff Allin as Gedrin * Tony Amendola as Chorus #3 * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited; except ) * Vaughn Armstrong as ** Two of Nine ** Vidiian captain * Sherman Augustus as Hij'qa * John Austin as operations officer (uncredited) * Karen Austin as Miral * Jack Axelrod as Chorus #1 B * Michael Bailous as operations officer (uncredited) * Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen (uncredited; archive footage) * Clayton J. Barber as alien fighter (uncredited) * Patrick Barnitt as ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Deactivated Borg drone (uncredited) ** Nakan soldier (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * John Bellah as pub patron (uncredited) * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Victor Bevine as Pathfinder security guard * Olivia Birkelund as Marla Gilmore * Richard Bishop as operations officer (uncredited) * Bill Blair as ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Nakan colonist (uncredited) * Barry Brandt as pub patron (uncredited) * Jonathan Breck as Borg * Gabriela Bren as warlord's wife (uncredited) * Fleming Brooks as Nakan soldier * Rico Bueno as Qomar spectator (uncredited) * Jerome Butler as C * Mark Daniel Cade as Technician * Marie Caldare as Azen * Agostino Castagnola as voice double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) * Jon Cellini as Technician * Jan Claire as Francis Sullivan * Josh Clark as Joe Carey * Dennis Cockrum as Orek * Robert Allen Colaizzi, Jr. as Nakan colonist * Nathan Coleman as pub patron (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as Penk * Amy Kate Connolly as ** Holographic Irish woman (uncredited) ** Photo double for Jennifer Lien (uncredited) * Damaris Cordelia as (uncredited) * Dustin Courtney as Nakan colonist (uncredited) * Mimi Craven as Jisa * Leonard Crofoot as Qomar dignitary (uncredited) D * Bertila Damas as Three of Nine * Gregg Daniel as Mobar * Julie David as command officer (uncredited) * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Mark Deakins as Axum * Marvin De Baca as Patrick Gibson (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Steve Dennis as * Brian Donofrio as sciences officer (uncredited) * Bairbre Dowling as Edith Mulchaey * Christopher Doyle as Nakan soldier (uncredited) E * Carter Edwards as command officer (uncredited) * Tracey Ellis as Yifay * Andrew English as operations officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited; except ) F * Ron Fassler as Morin * John Fleck as Abaddon * Alexander Fors as alien apprentice (uncredited) * Sylvester Foster as Timothy Lang (uncredited) * Gary Franks as Nakan soldier (uncredited) * Holiday Freeman as alien spectator (uncredited) G * Kathleen Garrett as * Caroline Gibson as operations officer (uncredited) * L.L. Ginter as Saavdra * Robert Greenberg as Devro * Googy Gress as The Overlooker * Francis Guinan as Zar H * Adolphus Hankins as Starfleet vice admiral (uncredited) * Matthew Cannon Hanson as James Morrow (uncredited) * Peter Harmyk as (uncredited) * Grace Harrell as operations officer (uncredited) * Dana Hee as ** Alien fighter (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) * Joanna Heimbold as Laura * Brett Heneise as Nakan soldier (uncredited) * Sue Henley as Borg drone (uncredited) * Richard Herd as Owen Paris * Carissa Hernandez as "Klingon" actress (deleted scene, uncredited) * J.G. Hertzler as Hirogen Fighter * Leslie Hoffman as Nakan colonist (uncredited) * Kaitlin Hopkins as Dala * Dieter Hornemann as ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Nakan soldier (uncredited) ** Remi (uncredited) ** Unimatrix Zero alien (uncredited) * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Eric Hunter as ** Alien guard (uncredited) ** Command officer (uncredited) ** Pub patron (uncredited) I * Manu Intiraymi as Icheb * Henriette Ivanans as Maggie O'Halloran J * Kimble Jemison as operations officer K * Tim Kelleher as Four of Nine * Daniel Dae Kim as Gotana-Retz * Michael Houston King as Jero * Robert Knepper as Gaul * Tina Kotrich as operations officer (uncredited) L * Joyce Lasley as ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Lydia Anderson (uncredited) * Jay M. Leggett as * Irving E. Lewis as operations officer (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as operations officer (uncredited) * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Scott Lincoln as miner * Jaimie Linn as pub patron (uncredited) * Kamala Lopez-Dawson as Tincoo * Kevin Lowe as Q'ret M * Dennis Madalone as Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Nina Magnesson as Vinka * Mark Major as Borg corpse (uncredited) * Melik Malkasian as Shaman * Rob Maron as pub patron (uncredited) * Nichole McAuley as ** Photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) ** Sciences officer (uncredited) ** Tarlac hologram * Marley S. McClean as Mezoti * Angus McClellan as Pathfinder technician (uncredited) * Walter Hamilton McCready as Tribal Alien * Athena McDaniel as Qomar patient (uncredited) * Richard McGonagle as Peter Harkins * Duffie McIntire as Grace Declan * Fintan McKeown as Michael Sullivan * Zoe McLellan as Tal Celes * Timothy McNeil as miner * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Joe Mellis as young soldier * Tom Morello as * Tom Morga as a ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) ** Nakan colonist (uncredited) * Phil Morris as John Kelly * Robin Morselli as ** Alien spectator (uncredited) ** Alien spectator (uncredited) * Mark Moses as Naroq * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Marisa Muñoz as Qomar spectator (uncredited) * Arthur Murray as command officer (uncredited) N * Obi Ndefo as Protector * Jack Nolan as holographic Irishman (uncredited) O * Karen Obryant as pub patron (uncredited) * Vanessa Olen as pub patron (uncredited) * Louis Ortiz as ** Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) ** Culhane (uncredited) P * Katelin Petersen as Annika Hansen (archive footage) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Lon Pho as Qomar spectator (uncredited) * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** Lewis Zimmerman (uncredited) * Eric Pierpoint as Kortar * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Olaf Pooley as Cleric * M. Porter as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Erin Price as Renlay Sharr (uncredited) Q * J.R. Quinonez as photo double for Robert Picardo R * Claire Rankin as * Keith Rayve as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) ** Command officer (uncredited) ** Deactivated Borg drone (uncredited) * Spiro Razatos as Nakan colonist (uncredited) * Michael Reisz as William Telfer * Drew Renkewitz as ''Equinox'' command officer (uncredited) * Kim Rhodes as Lyndsay Ballard * Richard Riehle as Seamus * Eric Ritter as Yivel * The Rock as Pendari Champion * Mark Rogerson as Brian Sofin (uncredited) * Fred Romming as Liam (uncredited) * Ted Rooney as Varn * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Christina Rydell as command ensign (uncredited) S * Joey Sakata as sciences officer (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Mike Satterfield as Overlooker alien (uncredited) * John Savage as Rudolph Ransom * Susan Savage as Nakan colonist * Kat Sawyer-Young as Terrina * Tommy Schooler as pub patron (uncredited) * John Schuck as Chorus #2 * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Tony Sears as Borg Drone * Albie Selznick as Tash * Jack Shearer as * Mark A. Sheppard as Leucon * John Kenton Shull as Brok'tan * Brian Simpson as Angelo Tassoni (uncredited) * Brent Sincock as pub patron (uncredited) * Suzy Sincock as pub patron (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * William Smith as Qomar patient (uncredited) * Linnea Soohoo as sciences officer (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Operations ensign (uncredited) * Ryan Spahn as * Ryan Sparks as Alien Boy * Maria Spassoff as Nakan colonist * Andrea Speyer as pub patron (uncredited) * Robert Stack as Eliot Ness (archive footage; uncredited) * James Lee Stanley as alien visitor (uncredited) * Gary Ray Stearns as stunt double for J.G. Hertzler * Eric Steinberg as Ankari Captain * Steve Stella as command officer (uncredited) * Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen (archive footage) * Michele Stevens as pub patron (uncredited) * Bob Stillman as Turei * Susie Stillwell as alien visitor (uncredited) * Simon Stotler as operations ensign (uncredited) * Noriko Suzuki as operations officer (uncredited) T * Warren Tabata as operations officer (uncredited) * Paris Themmen as Qomar fan (uncredited) * Tamara Craig Thomas as * Susanna Thompson as Borg Queen * Chester E. Tripp III as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Nakan soldier (uncredited) U * Jay Underwood as Mortimer Harren V * Joan Valentine as operations officer (uncredited) * Les Vance as pub patron (uncredited) W * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Karen Washington as Qomar dignitary (uncredited) * Kellie Waymire as Layna * Howard Weber as Qomar dignitary (uncredited) * Titus Welliver as Max Burke * Stoney Westmoreland as Warlord * Cody Wetherill as Rebi * Kurt Wetherill as Azan * Joseph Will as Kelis * Ian Patrick Williams as * Paul Williams as Koru * Doug Wilson as alien fighter (uncredited) * Rick Worthy as Noah Lessing X *Ray Xifo as Abarca Z * Daniel Zacapa as Astronomer * Zadrina as Qomar spectator (uncredited) nl:VOY Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 6 Season 6